1. Technical Field
Various embodiments of the present disclosure generally relate to an electronic device, and more particularly, to semiconductor memory device, and an operating method thereof.
2. Related Art
Semiconductor memory devices are memory devices realized using a semiconductor such as silicon (Si), germanium (Ge), gallium arsenide (GaAs), Indium phosphide (InP), or the like. The semiconductor memory devices are largely divided into a volatile memory device and a nonvolatile memory device.
The volatile memory device is a memory device in which data stored therein is lost when power is turned off. The volatile memory device includes a Static RAM (SRAM), Dynamic RAM (DRAM), Synchronous DRAM (SDRAM), or the like. The nonvolatile memory device is a memory device in which data stored therein is maintained even when power is turned off. The nonvolatile memory device may include a read only memory (ROM), programmable ROM (PROM), Electrically Programmable ROM (EPROM), Electrically Erasable and Programmable ROM (EEPROM), Flash memory, Phase-change RAM (PRAM), Magnetic RAM (MRAM), Resistive RAM (RRAM), Ferroelectric RAM (FRAM), or the like. The Flash memories are largely divided into a NOR type and NAND type.